


with no warning sign

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Javi is a lawyer and Yuzuru is shady, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "You really don't like me, do you?" he asks and Javier really wants to wipe that smirk off of Yuzuru's face."I don't need to like you. I never did.""Ouch.""Maybe I'd like you more if you were just a bit nicer." Javier bites back and regrets it immediately, because he learned in the past that showing even a bit of vulnerability in front of Yuzuru is a mistake that can be costly.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: blunt challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	with no warning sign

**Author's Note:**

> And here we come, the last fic of the challenge! Biggest thanks to Junliet for being on this crazy ride with me and for all the support!  
> Today's story was inspired by 'Courtney's song'. I really enjoyed writing that one, I hope you'll like it as well!

The officer sitting at the reception desk welcomes Javier with a smile and a short nod, his face barely visible from behind a pile of files. His name's Carter, Javier thinks as he steps closer, and he's grateful to his tired brain for reminding him that. They've seen each other so many times, Javier would be disappointed with himself if he didn't remember that.

"Good evening." Carter says, punching some word on the keyboard and then turning to Javier again to give him his full attention "We weren't sure if you would manage to come today."

"Luckily the only person that can be jealous of my time is my cat. Well, she's not a person, but, yeah." Javier says and then cringes at his own words. That fourth coffee he drank two hours earlier seems to be wearing off and he wishes he could get some more now, but he's not on that level of desperation to use the coffee machine on the station. He hopes Carter can't say that his jittery behaviour is a result of tiredness and not the fact that he's really, unusually nervous, and that he has a feeling like everyone around him can hear his quicker than usual heart.

"I get that." Carter says easily, fishing one file from the nearest pile and hands it to Javier "Here's your guy."

"Thanks." Javier says, taking the file and skimming through the pages briefly "Detective Russell's on that? He's still in?"

"He should be in his office."

"Cool. Thanks!"

"See you around!" Carter waves before focusing back on his work and Javier walks away, ready to deal with the situation. He's lucky to be on really good terms with Joey, so he hopes to be done quickly so he makes it back home at some decent hour. Being a lawyer, and especially a public defender, Javier knows how valuable it is to have friends everywhere, so sometimes they can work something out with maybe a little bit of rules bending.

"Javi, hey." Joey looks up from whatever he was writing and smiles at Javier "I wasn't sure you'd made it today."

"Oh, don't underestimate me." Javier chuckles, sitting down on a chair in front of Joey and waving with the file in his hand "So, this doesn't really explain why you have this guy?"

"He was in a fight. It was a mess, we detained eleven people. Witnesses said he was dragged into it but you know we had to keep him here."

"Yeah." Javier sighs and then sends Joey a smile "But I'm sure we can work this out, right?"

"You're lucky you're charming." Joey snorts "And yeah, we for sure can."

Half an hour later Javier is just finishing filing some papers and chatting with Carter when suddenly short hair on the back of his neck rises and he has to yell at himself internally to control himself. He has been keeping his cool pretty well since he received that call a couple hours later and he has to continue doing that and not make an utter fool out of himself.

He hears distinct footsteps of two people that stop right behind him, and a vaguely familiar voice of another officer informs him that his client is good to go, and Javier can't keep on avoiding the inveitable anymore.

He inhales through his nose and throws Carter a smile that he hopes is as professional as always, and turns around.

"I'm happy to know you didn't ditch me." Yuzuru says immediately when their eyes meet and Javier doesn't answer right away, just looks at him for a moment, looking for differences between now and the image he kept in his memory since the moment they saw eaxch other for the last time almost a year earlier.

He spots a couple things, like Yuzuru's hair being a tad longer, his clothes worn off but clean, and there's a nasty scratch going from his left temple to the middle of his cheek, and Javier winces, reaching to touch it instinctively, without thinking.

"Did you have someone look at that?" he asks, and worry makes it easier to ignore the way his fingers tingle when he touches Yuzuru's skin.

"They tried to drown me in hydrogen peroxide, don't worry. Hurt like a bitch."

His tone is ironic and snarky, and that brings Javier back to reality with a harsh tug.

"Good. Means it's working." he says coldly, withdrawing his hand and tapping a piece of apper resting on the desk "Sign this."

Yuzuru's mouth twitches but he does what Javier asks him for, and then gives Carter and another officer a mocking salute before looking at Javier again.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Javier says, and the previous nerves evaporated completely, and he can't believe he was feeling so anxious, right now he just wants to strangle that asshole.

"I kinda hoped you would show up in the morning, you know how I love sleepovers in detention." Yuzuru says when they walk out into the wet air of late October evening.

Javier's first instinct is to bite back in an equally sarcastic tone, but then his senses tingle alarmingly; he has spent too many years in that job not being able to decipher what was hiding behind Yuzuru's words.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"You can drop me off at some corner." he says nonchalantly and Javier knows he's going to regret his next question and what will happen if the answer is what he suspects.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?"

Yuzuru shrugs, tilting his head as he just looks at him silently, and Javier can swear his smile softens just for a second.

"Fuck." Javier says, not even caring that he just said it out loud "Get in the car."

He has so many questions, but he doesn't ask them during the ride, letting the silence reign. He's instantly regretting offering that, but he can't take it back, and also he can't deny that his stomach clenches with something that isn't nerves or anxiety, but rather excitement.

He hates that, and he has a suspicion that he's going to hate himself for whatever he's doing, but the decision has been made. And well, he also has a couple of questions to Yuzuru, and he thinks he deserves some answers, and hopefully Yuzuru will have enough decency to cooperate with him.

Stopping at the red light, he throws Yuzuru a quick glance, thankful that he's not caught. Yuzuru doesn't look like he's homeless, but his clothes aren't new and the backpack he has with him seems to be packed. Maybe he's just passing by and got himself in trouble again, and of course whatever his plans were, they didn’t include visiting Javier.

Which is totally fine. It's not like Javier missed him, or wants him in his life.

"Still the same place, I see." Yuzuru says when Javier parks the car in front of his apartment building.

"Yep." Javier says flatly, getting out of the car and shutting the door with much force than needed. He's glad to be living on the second floor so they don't take an elevator, because spending extra seconds with Yuzuru in such confined space isn't a great idea. Because no matter how much unamused Javier is with his behaviour, he can't deny that it's still there, that magnetic pull that formed between them the first time they laid eyes on each other, at the exact same police station two years ago.

And what happened next seemed inveitable.

Javier is glad that lately he hasn't been home often enough to make a mess, not that he really cares what Yuzuru is thinking about his place. Then he lets them in with a key and turns the light on, biting back a chuckle when he hears Effie galloping towards them from another side of the apartment. He bends down to scratch her head and she purrs contentedly. But then he looks straight at Yuzuru and a purr turns into a hiss, and she rans off as quickly as she arrived.

"She still hates me." Yuzuru says, sounding amused, lips curling into a smirk "Probably because I was always so loud when you fucked me."

Javier flinches at that, cringing at Yuzuru's words, and he looks away, not trusting his expression. He moves, walking straight to the living room and opening his liquor cabinet. He should probably eat something, but he's not really hungry, and he feels like he needs a glass of whiskey to help him handle whatever he just got himself into.

Yuzuru follows him into the room and sits down on the sofa, eyes never leaving Javier's face. At first Javier doesn't want to offer him a drink, feeling quite petty, but then he sighs quietly, because that's not him, that's not who he wants to be. He's an adult, and he's going to act like that.

"You want some?"

"I won't say no."

Javier pours another glass and walks closer, handing it to Yuzuru. Their fingers brush against each other and a shiver runs up Javier's arm and then down his spine, and he bits on his lower lip before stepping back. He leans against a bookshelf, terribly aware of Yuzuru's eyes still on him, and he takes a sip of his drink, just to boost his wavering confidence.

"So, you're back in town." he says and Yuzuru shrugs, tasting his whiskey as well.

"Yeah."

"And you get yourself in trouble instantly."

"You know me, Javi. Trouble goes where I go."

Javier's grip around his glass tightens when he hears Yuzuru speaking his name, and he hates the way his heart stutters. His body is reacting like he's a horny teenager and he hates it, and he just hopes he can keep himself in check.

"I didn't think you would come." Yuzuru says suddenly, catching Javier off guard "I thought the detective would tell me that you hang up the moment you heard my name."

"I should have." Javier mutters and Yuzuru's expression flickers, and for a second Javier thinks he's going to apologize, but of course that's not in the card.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he asks and Javier really wants to wipe that smirk off of Yuzuru's face.

"I don't need to like you. I never did."

"Ouch."

"Maybe I'd like you more if you were just a bit nicer." Javier bites back and regrets it immediately, because he learned in the past that showing even a bit of vulnerability in front of Yuzuru is a mistake that can be costly.

During his career Javier has met a lot of people, but he always managed to keep things professional, no matter how emotionally draining the case was. And then he met Yuzuru, and he had never struggled that much before. Yuzuru's case wasn't the most complicated in his career as a public defender, but what made it so hard was the instant attraction they felt towards each other, a simple, primal physical lust. Javier had to fight so much to keep the sexual tension between them at bay, Yuzuru's teasing not helping at all.

They had sex in a janitors closet ten minutes after Javier won the case, and then for the next two weeks they were barely leaving his apartment.

And then one day Javier woke up and Yuzuru was gone, without a word of explanation, and Javier kept on telling himself that it was for the best, because he didn't need that in his life.

And now, all of the sudden, Yuzuru is back, and Javier's body is tense and tingling, and he's cursing himself for bringing that situation on himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuzuru asks and Javier doesn't have it in him to lie.

"You."

Yuzuru blinks, and Javier wants to think that he seems just a little uncertain for a second, but then he tilts his head, looking at Javier with that smile of his.

"You want to ask me what I've been up to."

"But I doubt you would tell me the truth." Javier says, finishing his drink with one long sip and putting the glass away "I will bring you blankets."

He walks to his bedroom, unbuttoning the top of his shirt on the way, taking a deep breath. He will just make sure that Yuzuru is all set and he will lock himself in his room and deal with it tomorrow. But he doesn't even have a chance to think where he's keeping his blankets, because suddenly his skin crawls, as if his body knew something already, and a heartbeat later Yuzuru speaks.

"Thank you."

Javier hesitates for a moment, and then he turns around slowly, fighting with a need to clear his suddenly dry throat.

"It's okay." he says, and both his body and mind are on fire, tense, waiting "I couldn't just leave you there."

Yuzuru's eyes darken, and this time Javier knows he's not making it up, that Yuzuru's mask actually cracks, just a little bit, just a tiny scratch on that smooth expression.

"You were always too kind." he says quietly, and just like that Javier knows that whatever's going to happen, he won't have it in him to fight.

Yuzuru kisses just like Javier remembers, hungry and wet, his teeth sinking in Javier's bottom lip, his tongue working its way inside his mouth.

The last sane part of his brain screams at him to stop, because it's madness and he's only setting himself up for a disaster. But the voice dies down the moment he feels Yuzuru reaching for the fly of his pants, and just like that, resistance isn't an option anymore.

He wraps his arms around Yuzuru and pulls him closer, letting them both fall into the bed. He bits down on Yuzuru's pulse point, thrilled with a little groan he lets out, and the taste of his skin makes his blood course even faster, like an addict giving in to his weakness, for a moment forgetting that even though the taste on his tongue is so sweet, it also has a power to destroy him.

Just once more.

* * *

Javier wakes up with a shudder.

His eyes snap open and he needs to blink a couple of times before he gets used to bright light filling the room. His body feels heavy and head clouded, and it takes him a moment to take the situation in.

He's completely naked, and if he has been sleeping covered he must have kicked the blanket away as it's now tangled around his ankles. The sheets and his pillow smell stronly of sweat and something else, musky and tangly, and something stirs inside Javier, a hot coil in his abdonmen.

He knows Yuzuru is gone before he even turns around to check. He knows it, he knew that all damn time, and he feels quite weird as he gets up, still sleepy and yet his heart is beating faster than it should.

He puts his pants on with automatic moves and paces to the living room, a lump forming in his throat as every barefoot step brings him closer and closer to the obvious truth.

Yuzuru's backpack is gone, and the only proof that he was ever here is a bruise Javier can see on his wrist, and a folded piece of paper on the coffee table.

_ Thank you for letting me stay. And for everything. You were always too kind to me and I always took advantage of that. Take care of yourself.  _

_ Don’t think of me too much. _

_ \- Y. _

Javier stares at the paper for a moment before crumpling it in his fist with a gesture so quick his nails dig in the soft flesh of his palm.

"Screw you." he whispers "Screw you, you selfish fucker."

He lets his fingers open, the paper falling to the ground, and he brings his hand to wipe his eyes, a deep sigh escaping his mouth.

Once bitten twice shy, they say. And yet here he is, in the same spot as a couple months before, telling himself that it's totally fine. He knew that was going to happen and now he can only blame himself, and hoping that the next time- if there will ever be one- he will be smarter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
